Kreigor Heavy Battle Walker Model-38
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Model-38 |class=Heavy Battle Walker |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=Varies |crew=1 (pilot) |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |counterpart= |era= Necros War |affiliation=Machina }} Strictly speaking, 'innovative' defines Machina engineering philosophy – from birth, Machina are raised to live and breath independent creativity in their works, to the point that a Machina that cannot fully grasp the complexities of their machines is more of an outcast than a pacifist or a . As such, Federation Battle Walkers are some of the most efficient walkers in the AUR, rivaled only by the imitatively-created USR Assault Platforms: it comes as no surprise, then, that these magnificent machines are numerous within the armed forces, filling various roles throughout. Filling the role of heavy assault and support, the heaviest Battle Walker, the Kreigor Heavy Battle Walker Model-38, commonly dubbed the Goliath, is a true terror on the battlefield. Standing on two large legs, the Goliath towers over all other Machina vehicles, making it instantly recognizable in the field. Sitting on top of the twin legs is the triangular chassis of the craft, the cockpit filling the upper portion of it, with the cockpit windows carefully sheathed in bullet-resistant glass that is then covered with energy shielding. On either side of the cockpit is a weapons mount, with the main, heavy weapons mount on the right side and the smaller, secondary weapons mount on the left, with an auxiliary, support mount located on the rear of the chassis. True to its Kreigor creators, the Goliath is both massive and armed to the teeth, a fact aided by the multiplicity of modular sections and hardpoints: while the standard version of the Goliath is armed with a 170mm cannon on the right, a heavy plasma chaingun on the left, an anti-air missile battery on the rear module and dual autocannons on the underbelly hardpoint, all of these positions are interchangeable for other pieces of equipment and weapons systems, including RADAR batteries, rocket launchers, laser defenses, grenade launchers, extra 30mm autocannon hardpoints, and passenger carriages. In addition, by using both the powerful reactor core used to keep the walker functioning and a complex system of stabilizers – using both internal ballasts and external thrusters – in conjunction, the Goliath is capable of reaching 45mph, a surprisingly fast speed for the metal behemoth that it is. Put into service in 2611, the Goliath saw only brief use in the final assaults of the AUR-Remnant War, proving particularly effective during the attack on Pious Ascension in the final phase of Operation: FIRE. Once the Necros War began, the Goliath became one of the most commonly used artillery pieces in the Federation, proving invaluable during assaults on Necros-controlled urban areas and in large-scale battlefields. Modular Sections *Right Arm Module :*Autocannon :*Rocket Cannon :*Plasma Cannon *Left Arm Module :*Heavy Chaingun :*Rapid-Fire Plasma Chaingun *Rear Module :*Missile Rack :*Grenade Launcher :*Anti-Air Missile Battery *Underbelly Hardpoint :*Dual Autocannons Popular Variants *Titan *Behemoth Quotes Gallery File:Machina HBW - Juggernaught.jpg|Royen Mako's personally modified variant "Juggernaut" File:Goliath desert.jpg See Also *'Gaust Exoskeleton Attack System Model-1' *'Kreigor Light Battle Walker Model-34'